


Memorable moment with you.

by Miizurichan



Series: AoKise NSFW OTP challenge [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Times, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are awkward, they both know that. They've had a few together, but this is by far the most important one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable moment with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, have some aokise first time!   
> This is.. after either Aomine's loss to Seirin or after Kise proclaims that he'll stop looking up to Aomine, i'm not sure. It's in their first year of high school at least! Teikou would be way too early.   
> (Finally over my smutblock, yay!!)   
> Enjoy! c:

First times are awkward, both Aomine and Kise knows that. They’ve had quite a few first times with each other, but this time it’s different, and they have no idea how to deal. 

They know the basis, but actually doing it is a different thing. Doesn’t help that they’re eager teenagers without control of their hormones. 

“Aominecchi, stop staring. It’s embarrassing.” Kise has his arms crossed over his face, a pillow under his back to lift his hips up and his legs up in the air. “I’m thinking. Moreover, remove your arms from your face. You gotta… hold your legs to your chest.” Aomine looks at Kise, who lets out a strangled sound. 

His face is burning; he can feel it down his neck. This is definitely embarrassing. He reluctantly hooks his arms around his knees and pulls his legs more toward his chest. He almost regrets being flexible. “Aominecchi…” Kise can’t help that it sounds like a whine, he’s never felt this exposed before. 

Aomine looks at Kise and his throat dries instantly. He looks gorgeous, absolutely stunning even. His hair is tousled and his face is flushed. He looks so good that Aomine almost forgets his task. 

Almost forgets, but not quite. He takes the bottle of lube from the nightstand and squeezes some out on his fingers. He looks up at Kise one last time to make sure he still wants it, then he rubs two fingers over his entrance to spread lube over it. 

A soft moan escapes Kise’s lips and his fingers dig into his thighs slightly. It’s such a simple touch, yet it does so much to him. Kise clenches his eyes shut and tries his best to relax his muscles. It’s easier when Aomine’s free hand comes to rest on his thigh. 

He does feel the small stretch from the first finger, but it’s not unpleasant. Weird, yes, but not unpleasant. The small thrusting movements Aomine makes slowly gets him used to the feeling. He can’t keep the soft moans back, but he didn’t plan on it either. 

The more relaxed Kise looks, the more confident Aomine gets. He curls his finger slightly, searching gently. He knows he’s found it when Kise arches his back and moans loudly. 

Pleasure shot up Kise’s spine, it made his head spin. “Aomine…cchi.” He turns his head to the side and bites onto the edge of the pillow – he’s sure he’s going to be loud. 

The second finger caused it to burn slightly, but Aomine leans down to lick up the underside of his dick to compensate for it. Kise arches his back again and his left hand leaves his thigh in favor of grasping what he can of Aomine’s hair. The pleasure buzzing through his veins leaves his mind blank. 

Aomine chuckles lightly and turns his head to the side to nip on Kise’s thigh. He doesn’t fail to notice the whine that leaves Kise’s mouth. 

He’s about to lick more on his dick when Kise pushes at his head. “Enough. Aominecchi, hurry up.” He’s breathless and impatient. It’s all too much. 

He’s heard enough of taking it slow, making it worth it. It’ll be worth it because it’s Aomine. It’ll be worth it because he knows Aomine won’t hurt him. 

Kise watches as Aomine sits up and licks his lips. It looks so seductive that he almost groans aloud. He settles for biting his lip instead. 

He can’t help but watch the way Aomine’s muscles flexes as he reaches for the lube bottle again, and he can feel his breath quicken at the sight of Aomine lubing himself up. The small, throaty groan that escapes his lips is enough to leave Kise in haywire. 

“-se. Oi, Kise!” Aomine is leaning over him, his face dangerously close to his when Kise finally snaps out of his little daydreaming. Heat rises to his cheeks all over again, but before Aomine can speak any more, he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down the short way for a kiss. 

The kiss takes Aomine by surprise, but he kisses back quickly. He’s leaning on his elbows and having them right beside Kise’s head. Although little separates them in height, he can easily cover Kise’s body with his own. 

He’s as ready as Kise is, but he’s also nervous. He’s dreamt about this for so long, to watch Kise arch his back and fist his hands into the sheets in sheer pleasure under his ministrations. He’s waited so long, so fucking it up is out of the question. 

“You sure you still want to?” Aomine looks down at Kise’s flushed face as he grabs his legs and hoists them over his shoulders. The change of position causes his dick to press lightly against Kise’s ass. 

Kise breathes in, closes his eyes and breathes out. “Of course I do, Aominecchi.” When he opens his eyes again, Aomine is looking at him with the most beautiful expression he’s ever seen. 

He looks so relieved and happy; it truly is the most beautiful expression he’s ever seen on Aomine’s face. He reached up to cup Aomine’s face and brought him down for a short, sweet kiss. Kise loves the way their lips just fit together so nicely, like it’s meant to be. 

When Kise tilts his head back to allow Aomine access to his neck, he shifts his hips ever so slightly to make Aomine’s dick rest directly against his entrance. 

Aomine locks eyes with Kise and moves his hands to hold his hips. He takes a deep breath and thrusts his hips forward. A groan of discomfort leaves Kise’s lips and his hands fist into the sheets. 

It doesn’t directly hurt, but the stretch burns. It a new feeling and he’s definitely not used to it. Kise tries to avoid clenching his eyes but he doesn’t like the worry in Aomine’s eyes. “It’s okay, Aominecchi. I just need a moment.” He breathes slowly and wills his muscles to relax so he won’t hurt himself and Aomine. 

It doesn’t stop Aomine’s worry, but he decides to rub circles into Kise’s hips and lean down to flick his tongue over his nipples. He keeps his hips still and he can tell the distraction works. Kise arches his back with a soft moan and wraps his arms around Aomine’s neck. 

Aomine flicks his tongue over and sucks lightly on his nipples until Kise is completely breathless from moaning. “Aominecchi, I’m okay now, I’m okay now.” Kise pants softly and Aomine raises his head from his chest to kiss him softly. 

While Aomine shifts his grip on Kise’s hips, he wraps his legs around his waist. He leans his forehead to Kise’s and looks at him as he moves his hips again, sinking deeper into him. 

Kise groans lowly, but the pain is weaker this time. He digs his nails slightly into Aomine’s back and gets a nibble to his unpierced ear in return. An unspoken question passes between them as they look at each other.

Aomine buries his face into Kise’s neck and starts thrusting his hips forward slowly. Kise moans and squeezes his legs around Aomine’s waist slightly. He turns his head to the side in an attempt to lower his moans but it doesn’t work. 

He notices and kisses up to Kise’s jaw while thrusting at the same pace. “Don’t hide your sounds, Ryouta.” He kisses the corner of Kise’s mouth and Kise pants lightly into his mouth before kissing back. “Aominecchi…” Kise’s head is buzzing with pleasure. 

Kise moans louder as Aomine thrusts harder and faster. The noise of their skin slapping together seems loud in their ears. 

It doesn’t take long for either of them to be at the verge of their orgasms. Aomine is snapping his hips forward in a fast pace, but it’s not painful. The bed creaks lightly beneath their weight, but Kise doesn’t hear it. 

The only thing he hears is his moans mingled with Aomine’s moans. His skin is tingling with pleasure and when Aomine moves his hand to stroke him along with thrusting, he’s a goner. It feels as if his skin is on fire and he can’t help but cling to Aomine and call out for him as he reaches his orgasm. 

Aomine follows right after and his hand is squeezing at Kise’s hip. He still has his head in the crook of Kise’s neck. He slows down the thrusting as their orgasms are over. 

Kise can tell he’s being gentle when he pulls out and lays down beside him. They’re both breathing heavily and basking in their afterglow without speaking. 

Aomine wonders if there’s really anything that needs to be said, he doubts it. They both know how it felt, besides, Kise looks too sleepy to talk about it. He’s quite sleepy himself; he notices as he pulls Kise to his chest and strokes his side gently. Kise hums lightly and his eyes are already closed when he tangles his feet with Aomine’s feet. 

The silence is comfortable. They’re happy, satisfied even. Sure, Kise is pretty sure he’s going to complain about this and that later, but at the moment, he’s too sleepy and happy to care. 

Sleep comes quickly to them both and sleep as never been as peaceful for either of them. They don’t hear their phones go off or anything at all. All they dream of is each other and they’re sure they’ll never forget this moment.


End file.
